User talk:ResetIn321
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bling1907 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cybil24 or JosephFrost0304 (Talk) 17:59, 11 July 2009 waz up Isn't this awesome!? josephfrost0304 A private wiki for us..HELLZ YEAH :D!hey,i put a link to my website on Cybil's page.. Bling1907 hi, hehehehe I went to your wbsite, pretty cool stuff man, pretty cool stuff. -JosephFrost0304 like it? signup and i make you a admin(when i learned how to do)-Bling1907 hehehehe you user page is funE=D-JosephFrost0304 Ummm........ we will play once every one is here. can you give the ubcs members a link on RE that have not came yet-josephfrost0304 waz up hommy-G Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Ummmmmm, what would you do if a 4 year old kid ran up to you a hugged you?-JosephFrost0304 i probbly say wtf?i'm not your parent idiot:P Bling1907 *HA! What would you do if a 12 year old kid ran up to you and stabbed your leg-JosephFrost0304 stab him/her with swiss knife of mine-Bling1907(then shoot the m*********er in head,slice it to 3 pieces with a chainsaw,cut the head off and crush it with a car!)(XD) *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHHH! I laughing so hard! That was funny=D. Okay, what would you do if a hooker ran up to you and humped you leg?=P-JosephFrost0304 first off all,are you high?and second,i say no thanks b****! Bling1907 No,I am not doped up on crack.=P. hehehehehe. ask me a stupid question=D.-Your pal, Frost=D what do you do if dogs become leader of China with sandwiches?(:P)Your friend,Bling umm, Probly laugh, go to china, Kill all the sandwiches and snap the dogs next with it's own tail.. What would you do if hitler came back to life?-Frosty. hehehehehehehehe i become friend with him and take down the world!Yeah!dude..last day a zombie say kill me and i say i can't he say why? and i answered cause you already dead''..man these red herbs are fly you away!woo-hoo!Bling-o HA!!!! What would you do if the zodiac killer teamed up with jack the ripper and hittler and they attacked you?-JosephFrost03040405924848 i kill them with a weapon of mine..i created like this:take about 20 eggs,mix the F*** out tha them!and what do you get?NEMESİS!!!!!!Bling!!!!1111!!!1/ONE/!!!!11!!1!11LOL!!!11!!1F***!!11!!1 Remeber that movie that came out last summer, it had that actor in the scene. It also had the ripper with my head with toe cheese and fried bacon with sides of ham, is that your order-Josephfrost0304 AWESOME!!XD!!dude,me and you,let's go Raccoon City and kill some zombies?whaddya say?BTW,wanna smoke the blue+green herbs?Bling1907 Way ahead of ya. What time is it. dude,are we in Soviet Union or somthing?A red flag?!Anyway,i'm smoking blue+red+green herbs!one thing is missing!guns!come on lets found some guns and kill zombies or gays or somthin'COME ON!!!Bling1907 How bout' Gay Zombies-JosephFrost0304 Shoot it on BALLS!Woo-Hoo!Bling1907(BTW wanna join my website,i don't have many members) ya i'll join you site. And that picture is great. I just noticed that your pictures look a lot like showdow leggys=JosephFrost0304 doesn't that shadowleggy?and yeah,both she and i draw these on MS Paint..But she's better at this then me(i start in 2005 or somthin'but still naa)and thanks..Bling1907 BTW u still wanna know what island i live on NY?Bling1907- Ya, i guess. Are u still in finland or back in New york?=JosephFrost0304 im at Finland now and i live in Manhattan.Bling1907 Have you seen friday the 13th part 8 Jason takes manhattan?-JosephFrost0304 no,what is it?O.0 Bling1907 Thanx That picture you made of me came out good! Thanks. user:Jakraus no problem..Bling1907 What! Have you ever seen any of the friday the 13th!? It's about a deformed kid who drowns in camp blood. He comes back to life as a grown up a kills any onw who comes to camp blood. he wears a hockey mask. But in Friday the 13th 8 Jason takes manhatten, he gets suck on a cruse ship that goes to manahtten, so he's now at manhatten and kills random people. go on wikipedia and type in Jason Voorhees.=JosephFrost0304. *There's friday the 13th, Friday the 13th part2, Part3, part four the final chapter, part5 a new begginig, part 6 jason lives, part7 a new blood, part8 Jason takes manhatten, part9 Jason goes 2 hell, and Jason X, then there's Freddy vs Jason. Freddy is in the movie nightmare on elm street and jason in friday the 13th, they meet and fight. the recently in 2009 the made a REmake of friday the 13th part1.-Frost woah!they make 8?i tought it was just 4 movies..i know that serie but i never heard 8.sorry BTW-Bling1907 picture draw me as a guy, blue bandanna, I where it like Joseph Frost. Army pants and a UBCS uniform Like nichoali in resident evil 2 movie. And hair about as long as yours but a little lighter color.-JosephFrost0304 got it-Bling1907 fine that's fine. it's almost the same thing.-josephfrost0304 thanks that's great. thanks-JosephFrost0304 i gonna draw us like in STARS office pic. too..can u tell everyone?Bling1907 oh you want to draw me. The first thing you should know is that some mad man replace my of that of a tyrant i guess the arms of the one that impaled wesker in resident evil archives resident evil 1. As for the rest i look a bit like snake from metal gear and that i smoke both a cigar and fags i carry weapons like handcannons, hydra, a silenced m9 from the tanker mission in metal gear solid 2. I have octo camuflage and stleath camo. stealth suit, solid eye patch thing from metal gear solid 4 thats all really. user--Stephendwan 11:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) yes do it. Also, SPARTAN-118 is gonna get banned once Cybil24 comes back.-JosephFrost0304 You see, reagrding our Roleplay, we are interacting with the RE universe, attempting to create a Roleplay where the entire site gets involved. nice nice job on the main entrance! write back.-JosephFrostr0304 you like it?i'll continue...Bling1907 okay they are sending me and you into maine to kill zombie fisher men. you in?-JosephFrost0304 hell yeah i'm in dude!Bling1907 okay the chopper is picking us up in 0100 hours. Maybe we should try KFC and popyeys. write back. on my talk page so i know when you right it.-JosephFrost0304 HA! do you know what I belevie. I belevie what dosn't kill you, just simply makes you stronger. Hehehehe. I killed Gang banger. help im axel scott next target. user--Stephendwan 21:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) He he he he he he he he I walk out infront of you and Stephendwan. You guys go for your weapons but people behind you hold you down and aim guns at your head, *Do you really belivie that Frost made this world better. I don't, but I will. The only thing is, is that there is only one spot open. I break a pool stick into to parts. So we will have try outs. I drop it front of you to. One will live, one will die.-Axel Scott never mind I knock out Stephendwan and knock u out. *Hours later* Your tied to a chair, you have no weapons and your bleeding from your head. -Are you ,the leader of alpha?-Axel Scott S***! -Are you,leader of Alpha? -No,you got the wrong guy,idiot!(You slap me in face) -Then who? -My d***!(You shot my leg) -Hmm...you seen my face. -Not really. -I give you some minutes. no I can't find you but i'll try. HOLD ON BUD. PS his name is Axel like the lead singer from guns and roses, not alex. I"M ON MY WAY! I"M AT HQ RIGHT NOW LEADER Tell me where the leader is of alpha is! I'llk kill him once you tell me, then your family. WHERE IS HE! Hmrph.. If you want,kill my family in right here!I still won't tell a s***. bling im going to send you an invite to chat the chat room so go online im going to try and tell you some stuff that might help you and finish that mad person. user--Stephendwan 13:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) i can't my brother is playing..hey!do you have an MSN address? okay i will talk to you on your billboard. user--Stephendwan 13:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) what's the plan? OK,i'm listening.. almost I'm almost there!-JosephFrost0304 Dude.. Ok,you got me...(F***!)There's a secret passageway to Alpha office.Open the cupboard,go trough to tunnel,he's there..i'm sure..but please..don't tell him..i talked.. DUDE! YOU ratted me out!-JosephFrost0304 what?? Very wise You are wise! Join my team! or die-Axel Scott 000 listen,i talked..i'm already dead,he'll kill me..go on,open the cupboard and go trough the tunnel.. very well I take out by shotgun and aim it at your head. *See you in..................*BANG!* But i dodge the bullet and say *Only shot is wasted my friend* You look the shotgun and say: *Damn it* THA DAA Axel Scott falls. He's not dead. We take him to jail, lets go.-JosephFrost0304 Woo-Hoo i wanna intorigate him...he'll pay for that thing..Oh,can we kill the guy during intorigation?if it's yes,give me my chainsaw and SHUT THA F*** UP!!XD!!Yeah!-Bling1907 Okay okay. Check our new jail page. And go to the interagation room and interagate him. Do not hurt him. Go to the main page and click on all pages, There is two interagation rooms, go to the one on the row farthest to the right bling........ Just for the heads up, you can't kill a user with out permission. How's the interagation going?-JosephFrost0304 Too late.. I shot him in the face after he stabs me and tries to escape.Sorry..-Bling1907 calm down me and flaming skull of heaven are planning to bring him over to africa to revive him the same way jill got revive but we need a helicopter pilot. user--Stephendwan 20:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) joseph I share the same fellings with you but me and dawn have an idea ask dawn for more details.... yeah..rest in peace.. right then i sent some rays after him aswell no need help them as i got millions i also have some arsenal gears and that submarine thing at the end of mgs4 around the oceans there programed to fire everything they have at him so come with us as the place were going to has a load of majini. user--Stephendwan 21:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) sorry but we have to post poned that trip to africa i have to fight that scott fellow in the battle to the death. user--Stephendwan 10:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC)) im not dead that was a clone of mine that blew him up now we fight majini to get frost revived. but i am on a gta 4 mission at the moment. user--Stephendwan 16:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) becarful Scarecrow is dangerus. read the message he lef t on stephen's page.-JosephFrost0304 sup am i alive now?-JosephFrost0304 dunno ask stephendwan-bling1907 majini are attacking me and jessica redfield over in africa were trying to get to the secret location to revive joe oh i got a headshot oh here comes executioner (aka the axe man) this is fun i most say. user--Stephendwan 16:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) roger that beware that theres still crocs and majini in the area crap a giant majini and a duvalia. user--Stephendwan 15:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehehehe Me and dan cut all the tracking divice out of Frost's body and dropped them in Kijuju. Right now where in *********-Scarecrow killer get over here theres an imprint here in the mud like if someone was draged and there are also boot prints crap more majini shoot!!!! user--Stephendwan 15:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) you follow,i'll cover you(satellite rockets,YEAH!)-Bling1907 don't overheat it as once we rescue frost we blow up them and wait i can just call metal gear rays and rexes. user--Stephendwan 15:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) umm I can't send back up, I'm dead.. PS There is no South american branch until the normal UBCS is full.-JosephFrost0304 metal gears are here i take rex you take ray and there many unmanned metal gear rays comming along with gekko i'll launch a nuke off this rail gun at scarecrow once we rescue frost. user--Stephendwan 17:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) okay That sounds good. What do they have for vehicles?-JosephFrost0304 You know.. Every vehicle now haves SOP control mechanizm.(MGS4)Helicopters,planes,cars,boats..everything in under control of Sons Of the Patriots system..-Bling1907 well Theres no need to use them remember your in metal gear ray lol. user--Stephendwan 18:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) first of all i'm REX and second one is:I bring my modified G.Launcher(can throw custom mines) for fun!-Bling1907 Game freeze?Okay.. BTW my vechile skills are 8 because i was a Dirt Track racer in Raccoon City.Also,my computer is out of buissnes.Scarecrow Killer is hacked to SOP.Stephendwan be careful for RAY's and Gekko's.I'm fighting againt him via network server eggs.I call you back when i'm done.-Bling1907 (NOTE:Server eggs are a network term i created :D) help Scarecrow killer killed dan he brought me back to life, he thought he put a posin in me that turns me bad i it didn't. he walked off to get rat posin to kill me, but i ran off. I don't know where i am.-JosephFrost0304 hello Hi bling, can i please join the ubcs =)-Alice rose Sure.. Sign yourself to one of the main teams.You know how to play right?(Join to Bravo please..)-Bling1907 ya should i ask frost first, ps i think you should help him bling....... Remeber me, Axel Scott. Scarecrow is my stupid brother, I'm gonna kill him, then i'm coming after you.-Axel Scott AXEL! You can't kill me, i'm your brother?-Scarecrow killer Ha! you may be a villan, but compared to me your as strong as a flea. And I'm gonna crush you like the insect you are.-Axel Scott Not is i kill you first! Why are you doing this axel?-Scarecrow killer beacuse I really killed mom and dad. And your next. I will kill you with me fist. Here you can have a sword. I throw you a sword.-Axel Scott die!!!! I pick up the sword and slice off your arm then stab your neck.-Scarecrow killer HA! that wont do nothing, will my other hand i fell the back of my neck for the blade, then i bend the blade, my arm grows back and a push you and you bash against the wall.-Axel Scott aww I stand up then I pull out to handguns and shoot you 70000000000 times.-Scarecrow killer weak the bullets just fly off me. Then my right hand turns into a blade and i stab your neck and stap it then you fall and i step on your head, now it looks like apple sauce. *There, you have it. Axel scott is stronger then scarecrow killer' okay i just have to say that once we at the cave switch on your stealh camoflage so that we cannot be seen once we find frost give him this one that way we can get out of here safely oh and im also putting the metal gears on it so that there are not seen or stolen to kill us im sending ray into the river and rex to behind the river somewhere. user:stephendwan. picture can you draw me as i look like out of the game? *I have long light brown hair, with some dark brown and some blonde. *I also wear a white t-shirt with a black skull, and a black leather coat and black pants.-JosephFrost0304 Ok I'm afraid i can't draw right now because my PC is screwed.(I'm entering from my friends now)and mouse in broked too..So,i can't enter until 10 Aug.Can you tell this to any1?And write i'm knocked by a shock from PC and at UBCS curing station.-Bling1907 Ok I'm afraid i can't draw right now because my PC is screwed.(I'm entering from my friends now)and mouse in broked too..So,i can't enter until 10 Aug.Can you tell this to any1?And write i'm knocked by a shock from PC and at UBCS curing station.-Bling1907 bad news flaming skull of heaven has asked axel scott to help him kill himself we must act soon. user--Stephendwan 09:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) really? Hoiw did it shock you?-JosephFrost0304 Cable problems i guess..-Bling1907 also Are you a admin? If your not, i'll make you one.-JosephFrost0304 Please.. make me a admin!!!!(BTW,what changes when you become a admin?)-Bling1907 admin the difference when your a admin is that you can block users, make pages go away for good, and make other people admins. Are you a admin???-JosephFrost0304 pay role okay okay Read the last messages. and keep track of your points.-JosephFrost0304 godfather godfather rocks!!!! who is your favorite charecter?-JosephFrost03904 Of course.. Mr. Don Vito Corleone..I also like the Michael's ending!-Bling1907 ya Michael is my second favorite, Sonny is my first.-JosephFrost0304 Dammit. Jeez, I hate Kijuju. Alright, I'm coming in a Blackhawk to pick you up. And if they know Axel Scott's location then I'll make sure to blow his head wide open. Oh, on the weapons comment: I'll be making other weapons after I'm done the initial batch. And the HK Mk. 23 is one of them. You just need to wait a bit. S-9 4 14:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ummm I'll be adding the FAMAS. It'll happen when I get to the assault rifles (which, if I'm correct, aren't too far off.) It's basically the same as you said it, and it also has a 1.5x scope! S-9 4 15:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) We all get paid on Sundays now, Frosty's orders. S-9 4 16:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) okay i have my first paid!600 somthing!nice!..XD (by the way,what is the money type we use?i'll say US dolar or Japan yen(:P).whaddya say?-Bling1907 bye bye You and Jakraus are flying. you see a light coming at you, You know it's a RPG. It's blows up your black hawk and you crash. You both wake up in the middle of now where. You should have killed me in the interagation room. Better call reinforcements.-Axel Scott hold on I'm coming, tell me your location.-JosephFrost0304 Umm.. Middle of nowhere..Found us from the radar.-Bling1907 got it I found you. Shot some flares.-JosephFrost0304 rise up gather round, rock this place to the ground. Burn it up lets go for broke, watch the night go up in smoke Come on. There's about a million zombies up there. I got a chopper waiting for us. We kill as many as we can, then when we get on the chopper we burn the place down.-JosephFrost0304 Sure. Though I'd prefer you send them by Wikia if possible. S-9 4 23:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) move it! move it! move it! Jakraus is here. Get in! We get in and jakraus flys off. You pour gas all over the forest as we fly then i through 7 matches. Back to HQ.-JosephFrost0304 I see Axel's location I see it. I see smoke coming from that cliff over there. Jakraus, drop us off. Me and bling will go in and kill him, you can blast away at the zombies outside and meet us on the other side. That clear Bling and Jakraus. Lets go.PS she quit because of collage. She might be back on some day though.-JosephFrost0304 this way I open the door. I shoot 2 zombies with my Frost redeemer, it blows there heads off. I through you a grenade and you chuck it. BAM! We hit the ground. Let's go.-JosephFrost0304 let' move We walk down a hall. I shoot 3 zombies with my frost reedemeer, then you kill 3 with your carbine. I open a door to my left...... and you go on-JoserphFrost0304 Tyrant!!!!!! I light my flashlight too see a Tyrant staring me right in the face. "Crap" I pull out my Frost Redemeer and i'm about to shooot it when it slaps my arm and the gun goes flying. I pull out my hydra and shoot it 2 times then I jump out of the way. I shoot it in his giant red bag. Then I jump on it's back and stab it in it's head twice the shoot it in the head with the hydra. *"Joseph!!" *You run in and throw me my Frost Redemeer and hit the switch to make the roket come out the side. And blow it away. Then it melts into the ground. "Let's move"-JosephFrost0304 You open the door and... BAM! BAM! BAM! You get shot in the arm and the other 2 miss. *J:Bling! *B:What happened?! *J:Some one shot you!!! *I look in and bullets start flying. "Oh crap" I toss a greande in the and stuff. Blows Up. You sit up and shot some one in the leg. I Bash him over the head. *B:Who are you! *Man: I'm never telling you! J: Let's interagate him. Go to the interagation room. Righgt here when your here.-JosephFrost0304 Ready I let Jakraus now to pick us up. We are going back to the HQ and Interagate this man.-JosephFrost0304 done i'm done with my mission, Axel Got away. Hey, do you know where stephendwan is?????-JosephFrost0304 No clue and what happend?Axel got away?-Bling1907 okay I'll think of a charecter, thanks for writing to me! I thought all my members quit, you are a real loyal member. PS For proflie purposes how old are you and what's your name, guess my name and age.-JosephFrost0304 We already have your charecter,remember?-Bling1907 Okay I don't wanna say my name.My age is 21,but i said 29 on Youtube.I'm guessing your name is Joseph,and your age is 20.Am I get it right?-Bling1907 hey I'm moving and i'm gonna pack my computer, so i can't come one again till october 2, let the others know-JosephFrost0304 back for a day I'm using a friend computer for a day. Bad news, Corprate is making me fire one UBCS soldier, i don't know who to chose, who do you think should be fired.-JosephFrost0304 dude I'm still on my freinds PC. how did ypu get you edits to be shown by your user name?-JosephFrost0304 Dunno how to show your edits on a page.-Bling1907 ?? Like how- Jessica Redfield Dunno Don't you played L4D?I need normal survivors.I can't found so i want help from you.-Bling1907 Hello bling1907 Thank you for the welcome. I spend most time on Halopedia, but i have began roaming wikias. I hope to spend more time editing. To answer your question on teams, i wish to be on beta Back In Black Waz Up. Sorry It took me so long. They pushed my internet back to the 10th.-JosephFrost0304 Bling..... I'm back. lets do a mission. And have you typed in my user name and sent a new email? Because it says some has switched my email on me, so i don't know it!!!!-JosephFrost0304 I didn't do anything.. and are you gonna open a new account?-Bling1907 Okay Let me do a Bio-terror activity.-Bling1907 do you have ps3 online acount? -JosephFrost0304 Hell yeah.. It's same,Bling1907.Yours?-Bling1907 not yet Not yet, but i'm probley getting it on monday, but maybe not. I'll let you know. It will be JosephFrost0304 too. If that is taken i'll let you know what it'll be. But i do not have a head set yet. What games do you have? P.S. Stephendwan has on as well, so does flaming skull, i think. It would be cool if we all played online together.-JosephFrost0304 Ehrm.. Best multiplay game we can play is GTA 4's.You can invite whoever you want from your list.Stephhendwan'S is irelandcool or somthing..-Bling1907 hmmm Where will it be. I'm gonna send you with a wire. Write the confersation on my talk page. List all your ps3 games.-JosephFrost0304 my games.... F.E.A.R., F.E.A.R. 2. Wanted weapons of fate, Call of duty 3, bad company, blazing angels, Wheelman, madden 07, Resistance fall of man (witch is one of my favorites), RE5, MGS4, guitar hero 3, ultimate alliance, and smakdown vs raw 08 and 09.-JosephFrost0304 Resistance:Fall of Man is my fav. too!(After MGS4 :P)-Bling1907(just wanna ask,do you have an MSN account?) MSN?? What is that??? Sounds, I might have one. I'm just have a acount for so many things i'm getting mixed up.-JosephFrost0304 Microsoft Messenger(aka Windows Live) mine's bling1907_lol@hotmail.com-Bling1907 no I don't-=C Wow. You go to school? College?-JosephFrost0304 Collage Duuh,how'd you know?-Bling1907 sup Lucky guess. On the top of my talk page it says 1st archive located here. Click on "here" and it will bring you back to my first archive. But don't leave any messages on it. leave it on my first one.-JosephFrost0304 cool 2 archives?awesome..BTW that's really good ''guess-Bling1907 Forerunner Forerunner is the one who banned me from REwiki-JosephFrost0304 Forerunner sent me a message on Halopedia.Do you do those really?-Bling1907 But it's Oct.9 now,you can re-enter,right?-Bling1907 no He switched it to march 4th. P.S. march forth is my birth day=D. Get it, march 4th, 0304.-JosephFrost0304 XD!!BTW,why?-Bling1907 this may sound stupid...... but what is XD?=JosephFrost0304 keyboArd give error sometims,even Xd..-Bling1907 oh Were walking down the hallway in the vehicle hanger.....When zombies start bashing at windows. "Crap". what should we do. Fight or Take a Humvee?-JosephFrost0304 we sent to Italy forests to investigate some weird voices.(:P)Then we chased by some Hunters to abonded vehicle hangar.-Bling1907 Umm.. While you put some gas to humvee,I protect us.(Found my Wireless keyboard YAY!)-Bling1907 sick Crap. You cover the humvee i need to go find a tool to fix the engine!-JosephFrost0304. fallow it at Find the tool got it i'm cool..-Bling1907 back up go to find the tool. I called for back up. write the messages on the find the tool page. P.S. whats with the pic of you and that girl. P.S.S. can you make another pic of me?-JosephFrost0304 Well 1)Okay,tell me your position with walkie-talkie. 2)She's my girlfriend.You know,i start drawning and she wanted to draw her for once.. 3)Okay,how you goona look? -Bling1907 my new pic hair kinda kinda like Jakraus's but the same color as my old pic. And a leather jacket and black pants. If you want you could draw us in the same room shooting zombies or hunters or whatever.-JosephFrost0304 Umm.. how about jacket of Leon's?-Bling1907 fine That's fine.-JosephFrost0304 So you're sayin' Leon's jacket,white tshirt inside,black cargo pants and Jackraus' brown hair.Cool!!-Bling1907 *YA! are you gonna be in the pic?-JosephFrost0304 Duuh.. Draw you as a profile pic like mine.(But i'll make us in shooting gallery or somthing.)-Bling1907 Okay all day not tomorrow but the next day i'll be on all day. But i will be on tomorrow as well.-JosephFrost0304 pic Can you bring the pic of me on my page on your wikia on this one. Not the first one you did or the one of me in street clothes but the other one of me in my ubcs outfit please. Also, flaming skull of heaven is back.-JosephFrost0304 1)You ARE admin on my wiki 2)Try L4D and L4D2 on PC 3)wait what?-Bling1907 Ya, thanks. I'm an admin one 2 wikis now, hehehehehe. What, what? Ya, two wikis. The pic you made of me that is on my page on your wikia.-user:JosephFrost0304 P.S. who is Angelesa? you have a pic of her on bling1907.webs.com. I go there alot. Cool site. she's someone i ''don't wanna talk to''but she like my drawnings.. :P-Bling1907 After I've made a Desert Eagle. S-9 4 21:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) prepare to die! As you and frost are looking for the tool you see me in a shed. I run at you with a iron pipe and smack your leg and you fall. You scream out and you see my face. You go for your gun but i step on your arm and and twist. "HA" I look at you. "Last time you saw me I killed my brother, Scarecrow Killer. Give me a had start. Better call frost, i'll be in that cabin over there, waiting for a fight". And the battle will be on the Axel's back page.-Axel Scott you're saved We saved you. Read the new york spread page.-JosephFrost0304. Oh ya, can you make a pic of Flaming Skull of Heaven. He has a gas mask like hunk. Go on his user page and see. hurry! flamin is trying to fight axel we have to restrain him now before he ends up killing himself. -stephendwan. of course but how?(also i can't enter about 3 days or more 'cause i have some jobs to deal with.)-Bling1907 okay... well when you come back the battle will be on the battle axel page.-JosephFrost0304 friend request I sent u a friend request one ps3! I fiNALLY hooked it up!-JosephFrost0304 Uh.. I lost my PS3 for few weeks/days on a bet.I can't enter my PS3 account :(-Bling1907 lost it? what do u mean lost it. Like your parents took it away or it's hidden under your coach=D-JosephFrost0304 LOST without an island :D I lost it on bet.We bet on a L4D2 survival.He survived 2 more mins than me and you get the rest..:/-Bling1907 (BTW I can't enter my wiki and i got bored and draw sh*tload weapons on paint.) A BET! u gettin' a new one right-JosephFrost0304 Uh... Accually i get it on three weeks :( - Bling1907